


Bucket List

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Lo primero de mi lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir, ¿un trío?Jisung ama a Chan, enserio lo hace. Pero cuando el chico con el que se supone deberían acostarse empieza a jugar con la cabeza de Jisung, él quizá se derrumbe.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225251) by [Str4y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y). 

> Esta historia no me pertenece, unicamente la traduje al español con el permiso de @Str4y
> 
> Hay manipulación implicada, pero todo consensual.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo
> 
> Thanks @Str4y for sharing such a wonderful story with us and for giving me the permission to translate it.

“¿Tenía que ser la primera cosa en tu lista?” exhaló Jisung, su piel hormigueando mientras las yemas de los dedos de Chan acariciaban su pecho desnudo, labios presionados contra su hombro bronceado.

“Hicimos la primera cosa de tu lista también.” Ríe Chan, jalando a Jisung más cerca de su propio pecho.

“¡Tirarse en paracaídas tiene más sentido que esto!”

Chan bufó, moviendo sus labios hacia la mandíbula de Jisung, lo que solo causó que la respiración de Jisung se atorara. “No creo que sea tan loco. Saltar de un avión fue loco. Casi te desmayaste – de hecho, te desmayaste.” Bromeó Chan, mordiendo la definida línea de la mandíbula de Jisung.

Jisung tembló contra Chan, dejando salir un bufido irritado, “Creo que un trío con algún chico que no conozco esta realmente lejos de eso, Chan.”

Un trío. De todo lo que Chan pudo haber puesto en su lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir, puso ‘trío’. No era que Jisung estuviera en contra de eso. Sonaba divertido. Fetichista, algo que Chan definitivamente era. Tenía sentido que quisiera un trío. Lo que lo molestaba era el nombre que se deslizaba enseguida. Un nombre que Jisung no sabía y que de ninguna manera reconocía.

“Changbin es genial. Lo amarás.” Susurró Chan, sus brazos ajustándose alrededor del pecho de Jisung mientras los labios de Chan acariciaban su lóbulo, arrancando suaves gemidos de los labios de Jisung.

Changbin. Jisung no sabía quien era este sujeto. O porqué era lo suficientemente importante para Chan como para ponerlo en su lista. Pero acordaron hacer las tres primeras cosas en las listas de cada uno. Y prometieron que las cumplirían sin importar nada.

“¿Cómo es él?” jadeó Jisung, derritiéndose contra el pecho de Chan mientras la lengua del mayor se encontraba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Definitivamente él sentía curiosidad por el sujeto con el que muy pronto dormiría. Era justo que Chan al menos le dijera como era. Solo había visto un par de fotos antes. Quería más.

“Él es tan pequeño,” Chan rio, alejándose de la oreja de Jisung para girarlo, deslizando las piernas de Jisung a cada lado de las caderas de Chan. “Parece gruñón, pero él es en realidad demasiado dulce. Se parece mucho a ti.”

Jisung hizo un puchero, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chan, sus dedos paseándose entre los alborotados rizos castaños de Chan, “Oh ¿enserio? ¿ustedes solían ser pareja antes? ¿por qué el señor Changbin?”

Chan sonrió, presionando un beso suave contra la nariz de Jisung, “Él es especial. Fuimos juntos a la escuela. Solo es un año mayor que tú, pero era un genio.” Jisung gimoteó, saltando sobre el regazo de Chan para decirle que esa definitivamente no era una respuesta real. Chan solo resopló, sus manos viajando hacia la espalda de Jisung, “No éramos pareja, pero si dormimos juntos por un rato. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.”

“¿Por qué quieres que duerma con nosotros?”

“Porque lo amarás.” Chan presionó otro beso sobre la nariz de Jisung antes de deslizar una mano para acariciar la mejilla abultada del chico, “Siempre he querido intentar tener un trío. Supuse que si iba a hacer esto contigo debería ser con alguien en quien confíe. Alguien que no te haga daño.”

“Eso no suena muy convincente. ¿Estabas enamorado de él?” Jisung mordió su labio, mirando los ojos de Chan con curiosidad. La ultima cosa que Jisung quería era que su novio escapara con el pequeño hombre de cabello oscuro en las fotos que había visto. No quería que Chan lo abandonara.

Una sonrisa enorme surgió entre los hermosos rasgos de Chan iluminando aún más sus encantos. “No hay nadie en este mundo que pudiera alejarme de ti, Jiji.” Jisung aún estaba inseguro, pero lo aceptaría por ahora. “Además, no congeniamos muy bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.”

¿Lo sabía? Jisung definitivamente estaba preocupado de que este chico intentara alejar a Chan de él. Chan era hermoso, inteligente, exitoso. Chan era el paquete completo y no había manera de que Changbin no fuera a intentar robárselo. Al menos, eso era lo que Jisung asumía.

Acordaron una fecha. Fue muy incómodo mientras se acercaban al fatídico día, y después de que le rogara y chillara por semanas Chan finalmente les reservó un hotel. Hallaba cómodo tener sexo con un extraño en un hotel y no en la pequeña casa que Jisung y Chan compraron juntos. La casa de Jisung y Chan era sagrada. Incluso si Changbin era un buen sujeto, Jisung no quería que se sintiera muy cómodo cerca de Chan. Los días estaban pasando tan rápido. Jisung no estaba preparado en lo absoluto.

“¡Ten un buen día!” Jisung sonrió, chocando los cinco con la pequeña niña que escoltaba desde el dentista que la asustaba y por el que había llorado durante la ultima hora. “Recuerda usar hilo dental para que no tengas que ver el taladro siniestro otra vez, ¿okay?” bromeó Jisung, la madre de la niña le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la niña empezaba a sollozar de nuevo. Jisung quizá había tomado la carrera equivocada. Debió haberse quedado con medicina veterinaria pero los dientes requerían menos años de escuela.

“Han, tu siguiente paciente te espera.” Refunfuñó la mujer bajita detrás del mostrador, clickeando su mouse frenéticamente como si estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida. Jisung no cuestionaba mucho a sus compañeros de trabajo. Por lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando, no era su problema.

“Gracias.” Jisung le ofreció su sonrisa con todo y encías que fue respondida con un gruñido fastidiado. Si. No la molestaría ese día.

Jisung negó con la cabeza, sujetando la tabla sujetapapeles antes de caminar hacia la sala de espera, golpeteando la tabla con su bolígrafo cliché con el patrón de dientes. Una vez que Jisung caminó fuera de la sala de espera, se puso el bolígrafo detrás de la oreja, finalmente mirando hacia el nombre de su siguiente victima – paciente. Sus ojos debieron haberlo traicionado.

“¿Seo Changbin?”

Jisung no se movió, sus ojos se fijaron en el nombre poco común antes de mirar hacia el suelo, la tensión apoderándose de sus músculos. Esto debía ser una coincidencia, ¿cierto? Error. Pronto la imagen de jeans negros y botas con cintas llenaron su visión. Tal vez no era él. Tal vez era – nope.

“Hola.” La voz era áspera y grave. Y wow, era bajito. No muy bajito, pero definitivamente de bolsillo. Mientras los ojos de Jisung se encontraban con los contrarios no estaba realmente seguro de que esperaba. En las fotos que había visto Changbin siempre estaba usando una gorra sobre sus ojos y enormes sudaderas largas. Pero ahora estaba vestido tan – bien.

Jisung tragó con fuerza mientras asimilaba la apariencia de Changbin. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que Seo Changbin no era impresionante en persona. Su cabello estaba partido hacia un lado para mostrar la porción justa de frente. Tenía esta pequeña abertura linda en su ceja y Jisung podía ver el delineador alrededor de sus ojos. Changbin estaba usando jeans ajustados, y en lugar de una sudadera enorme usaba una camisa blanca con los tres botones superiores sueltos para exponer su pecho, una cadena de oro colgando a la vista. Lucía como un maldito dios.

“¿Estás bien?” la voz profunda de Changbin logró que Jisung saliera del trance al que se había metido.

“Sí, sígame. Soy Jisung.” Respondió, dirigiendo a Changbin con él. El que Changbin se mantuviera calmado en un momento como este lo consternaba demasiado. Changbin debió haber sabido quien era Jisung, ¿no? ¿No le había dicho Chan? ¿Y por qué estaba en el dentista si no vivía en el pueblo? ¿y por qué tenía que ser un paciente de Jisung? “Puede tomar asiento aquí,” Jisung tragó, dándole la espalda a Changbin para sacar el archivo.

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Changbin, el chirrido de la silla solo intensificando la incomodidad de Jisung. “¿Podemos cerrar la puerta? No quiero que nadie entre mientras estoy aquí. Por – privacidad.” Changbin rio. Wow. Su risa era algo linda.

“Ah – sí. Si puedo.” Jisung se alejó de la computadora para cerrar la puerta, las yemas de sus dedos jalaron temblorosamente la perilla, “aquí dice que nunca había venido a esta clínica dental antes.”

“Quería revisar mis dientes hoy.” Changbin respondió rápidamente, el movimiento en el asiento detrás de él solo causó que Jisung se estremeciera.

“¿Oh? ¿Ha sentido dolor?” preguntó Jisung, finalmente acercándose a Changbin quien sentado en la silla, ojos cerrados y manos sobre su estómago. Él lucía realmente bien, enserio.

“No.”

“Ah, ¿solo una simple limpieza entonces?” Jisung rio, deslizándose guantes de látex en sus manos mientras rompía el sello de los instrumentos limpios, “¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que los revisó?”

“Tuve una cita con mi dentista regular la semana pasada.” Jisung se detuvo, su mirada encontrándose con la de Changbin que lo miraba fijamente ahora. Definitivamente había incomodidad. Quizá Jisung solo debería dejar de fingir. Sabía quien era Changbin. Y era obvio que él sabía quien era Jisung también. “Quería conocerte.”

Jisung mordió su labio, acomodando los instrumentos antes de quitarse los guantes, “Al menos sabes quien soy. Te juro que parecía que no tenías idea.” Jisung hundió sus dedos en su cabello castaño, ofreciéndole una risa débil. “Estaba poniéndome tan ansioso de que de hecho no lo supieras.”

“No, si sabía.” Respondió Changbin, bajando sus piernas de la silla, sus ojos aún en Jisung. “Chan me enseñó fotos de ti, pero debió haber escogido unas muy malas. Porque eres realmente atractivo.”

Jisung no estaba seguro de como tomar eso. Solo se rio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho ahora, “ah, por alguna razón Chan siempre me toma fotos realmente malas. Algo sobre el ángulo.”

Changbin sonrió, alzándose de la silla para pararse frente a Jisung. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de que esperar. Iba a tener sexo con este chico en dos días. Tal vez conocerlo antes no estaba mal. Pero definitivamente era incómodo. Además, se sintió raro ver a Changbin sin que Chan lo supiera. “¿Chan sabe que estás aquí? ¿ya lo viste?”

Hubo una pausa antes de que la sonrisa de Changbin creciera. ¿Eso era un no? Jisung abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue silenciado rápidamente por los labios de Changbin sobre los suyos. Inesperado, desde luego. Los ojos de Jisung solo se ampliaron, escalofríos recorrieron su columna mientras el hombre más bajito jalaba a Jisung junto con él en la silla, jalando una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Jisung no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debió haber estado soñando. No había manera de que Changbin haya venido a su lugar de trabajo para tantear el terreno así. No era posible. Jisung deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho contrario, sus dedos inconscientemente acariciaron el cuello expuesto antes de alejarse, su mirada perdida.

“¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!” Jisung exclamó con la voz más baja que pudo, sus ojos escaneando el rostro de Changbin en busca de cualquier tipo de respuesta. “¿Chan no sabe que estás aquí?”

“No.” Changbin rodeó la espalda de Jisung con sus brazos, sus uñas enterrándose en su uniforme con la suficiente presión para hacer a Jisung sisear desde la garganta. “No le dije. Supuse que estaría bien. Haría las cosas menos incomodas.”

“Ah…” Jisung se alejó rápidamente, pasando una mano sobre sus labios con una risa avergonzada, “bueno creo que es mejor que le digas a Chan que viniste. Yo – no estaría bien hacer algo como esto sin saber si él esta de acuerdo con ello.”

“Solo vine a besarte.” Changbin rio, “¿creíste que iba a follarte?”

Changbin se estaba alejando del punto. “No importa. Es mejor si Chan sabe que estás aquí.” Jisung tragó entonces, su mirada dejando a Changbin para mirar de vuelta a su computadora.

“Eres tan lindo.” La voz de Changbin era aun mas grave, “Chan sugiere un trío y tu simplemente aceptas. ¿sabes lo incomodo que habría sido el viernes si no nos hubiéramos besado antes?”

“Solo creo que Chan debería – “

“Mira,” Changbin se bajó de la silla, su cabello alborotado sobre sus ojos oscuros, “Solo quería hacer las cosas un poco mas cómodas. Chan mencionó que no estabas emocionado acerca de todo esto de la lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir.” Jisung parpadeó, escuchando con cuidado, “Sí estás incomodo ahora, el viernes será insoportable. En cierto modo vine a ver si tu de hecho estabas bien con hacer todo esto. No estaba convencido solo por teléfono.”

Jisung mordió su labio. “Entiendo lo que dices, pero… solo creo que, si vas a venir aquí y hacer esto, Chan debería saber. Es mi novio y lo amo. No quiero hacer nada contigo sin que él lo sepa, es todo.”

Changbin asintió, sus ojos mirando el suelo, “¿así que todo es acerca de la aprobación de Chan? No ha cambiado.” Changbin rio, sus dedos cerrando dos de los botones que tenia sueltos. Ah, así que mantuvo su camisa así a propósito.

“¿Cambiado?” Jisung cruzó sus brazos de nuevo, recargándose contra el mostrador mientras la mirada de Changbin se alzaba del suelo.

“A Chan le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera. Es amable al hacerlo, pero siempre consigue lo que quiere.”

Changbin no estaba equivocado. Chan definitivamente era así. No era algo malo, pero Jisung sabía que era ligeramente manipulador. Chan era tan amable que de alguna manera había logrado hacer que Jisung accediera a tener un maldito trío.

“Esto es algo diferente.” Jisung interrumpió, “No debería estar besando a otros chicos sin el conocimiento de Chan. Incluso si eres el chico con el que – “ hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta, “dormiré.”

Changbin suspiró, dando un asentimiento derrotado, “está bien. Lo dejaré ir. Solo – no estés tan nervioso el viernes. No muerdo.”

Jisung se estremeció mientras Changbin pasó a su lado, jalando la puerta antes de inclinarse para presionar otro beso contra los labios de Jisung. Fue rápido, pero tan inesperado como el anterior. Y por alguna razón, igual de emocionante. “¿Hey Jisung?”

“¿Sí?”

“No le digas a Chan que estuve aquí.”

Jisung gruñó mientras Changbin salía por la puerta. Por supuesto que no quería que Jisung le dijera a Chan. Chan estaría molesto si se enterara de que Changbin había ido para verlo a solas. Mierda, esto es lo que Jisung había intentado decirle todo el tiempo.

Una vez que Changbin había desaparecido al final del pasillo, Jisung llevó sus manos a su rostro caliente, gritando contra ellas por la vergüenza. Por más extraño que haya sido lo que ocurrió, Jisung estaba excitado. Y molesto. Pero sobre todo excitado. Aunque Changbin no estaba equivocado respecto a Chan. Chan siempre conseguía lo que quería. Jisung podría haberse negado al trío tanto como quisiera, pero Chan habría hallado la manera de hacer que ocurriera.

Al ver a Chan mas tarde en la noche, fue tan incomodo como lo que había ocurrido antes en el trabajo de Jisung. ¿Como se suponía que Jisung mirara a Chan sabiendo que apenas unas horas antes estaba encima de su amigo de la universidad? Jisung tenía que decírselo, ¿cierto? Pero Changbin le dijo que no lo hiciera. ¡¿A qué se refería?!

“¿Estás bien, paloma?” susurró Chan, estirando su mano sobre la mesa para acariciar el cabello de Jisung. Sus manos estaban tan cálidas. Invitantes.

“Estoy bien.” Mintió, sujetó los palillos que habían estado atorados en su ramen sin comer, “solo tuve un día largo. Hice que otra madre de una paciente me mirara como si estuviera loco.”

Chan rio, sus ojos iluminándose en su manera usual, “así que le dijiste a otro niño que si no cuidaban sus dientes verían al terrible taladro malvado, ¿huh?” exactamente. “Vas a hacer que te despidan, Jiji.”

“¡Ella estaba bien!” Jisung sonrió de vuelta, tomando un bocado de tallarines en su boca, llenando sus mejillas.

“Ah, eres ridículo.” Chan rio, deslizando su silla mas cerca de Jisung antes de que sus dedos empezaran a hacerle cosquillas a sus costados. Maldito Chan. Chan sabía que Jisung era cosquilludo. Cosquilludo a morir.

Jisung tragó su comida rápidamente, sus manos alejando a Chan mientras dejaba salir risas dulces que siempre hacían a Chan feliz. Chan amaba la risa de Jisung. Chan amaba tanto a Jisung.

“¡Chan basta!” Jisung rio, finalmente sujetando las manos del mayor. Chan estaba riendo tanto, sus ojos glaseados. Amaba a Chan. Amaba tanto a Chan. “Changbin fue a mi trabajo hoy.” Amaba a Chan tanto que tuvo que decirle.

“¿Oh?” Chan dejó de reír. Pareció decepcionado ante eso. Tenía sentido. Changbin no había mencionado que iría a ver a Jisung.

“Vino por una limpieza y – “ Jisung hizo una pausa. Quizá no debería decirle que Changbin lo había besado. Sería muy raro, ¿no? “Quería hablar conmigo sobre el viernes. Es muy agradable.”

La tensión de Chan pareció bajar un poco, “¿oh? ¿de qué hablaron? Solo mencioné donde trabajabas una vez, pero… no pensé que de hecho fuera a visitarte.”

“Sí, limpié sus dientes.” Jisung habló nerviosamente, sus pulgares acariciando las palmas de Chan, “hablamos un poco acerca de lo raro que habría sido conocernos el viernes. Pensó que habría sido agradable deshacernos de esa incomodidad.” No estaba mintiendo demasiado. No limpió los dientes de Changbin en lo absoluto, pero si hablaron acerca de deshacerse de la incomodidad de verse por primera vez.

“Bueno eso es genial. ¿Qué pensaste sobre él?” preguntó Chan, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jisung, “¿fue bueno? Es un sujeto realmente agradable. Espero que no te haya hecho sentir incomodo en tu trabajo.”

Oh, definitivamente hizo a Jisung sentirse incomodo en su trabajo. Lo dejó duro en medio de dos pacientes más antes de que fuera capaz de ocuparse de si mismo. Pero aparte de eso, Changbin no era malo. Era un buen tipo. Y no había forzado a Jisung a hacer nada realmente. Y no había sido rudo. Changbin era dulce, eso suponía. “Sí, es realmente agradable. Me tomó desprevenido al inicio, pero es agradable. Y si, es tan pequeño. Me impacté.”

Chan resopló, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de Jisung, “él es puro musculo detrás de ese pequeño físico, así que no te asustes cuando veas sus brazos.”

Jisung se sonrojó, por supuesto que debía estar en forma. Otra manera de hacer a Changbin aún más sexy de lo que ya era. “Chan, ¿podemos moverlo para esta noche? Quiero ver esos músculos.” Bromeó, ganándose otro beso en la mejilla.

“Paciencia, Jiji. Valdrá la pena, lo prometo.” Chan sonrió, soltando una mano de la de Jisung para acariciar su mejilla, “Será bueno. Solo no te enamores de él. Eres mío.” Chan susurró, su pulgar acariciando los labios de Jisung, “esto será muy divertido.”

El día siguiente fue muy callado. El turno de Jisung pasó tranquilo, y afortunadamente la madre de ayer no mencionó que Jisung asustó a su hija hasta hacerla llorar. Era un muy buen día. Jisung se subió a su auto, descansando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas. Por mas bueno que el día haya sido, él estaba realmente cansado aun así. Muy cansado para conducir. Solo necesitaba 10 minutos y estaría listo para irse. Solo diez.

Tap tap.

Jisung gimoteó, tallando sus ojos. Solo quería diez minutos. Tap. Jisung frunció el entrecejo, girándose hacia la ventana. Era una vez más, inesperado. Changbin. De nuevo. Changbin. Le tomó un momento antes de bajar su ventana, reposando su barbilla contra la puerta, “¿Changbin?”

“Hey tu. ¿Puedo subir?” preguntó Changbin. Esta vez estaba usando su vestimenta clásica de las fotos que Chan le había mostrado. Se veía mucho más pequeño cubierto así.

Jisung alzó su cabeza, entornando la mirada hacia Changbin cuestionablemente, “¿por qué? ¿me estás acosando, Seo Changbin?” hablaba enserio en cierto modo a pesar de su tono despreocupado. ¿Por qué diablos estaba él parado afuera de su carro ahora mismo? Asumió que Chan no sabia que estaba aquí otra vez.

“Mi hotel está cerca. Pensé que podía pasar por aquí.” Changbin se encogió de hombros, rascando su nuca. Parecía genuino al respecto. Pero Jisung no estaba seguro.

“Entra.” Dijo Jisung, señalando hacia la otra puerta antes de recargarse de nuevo contra su asiento. Changbin rápidamente se subió, quitándose la gorra revelando su cabello que ahora no estaba peinado en lo absoluto. Tal vez Changbin realmente se había vestido así a propósito el otro día. “¿Qué te hizo querer pasar por aquí?”

Changbin ajustó el asiento hacia atrás antes de dejar escapar una respiración pesada, “solo quería tener algo para hacer. No conozco a nadie aquí y no quería molestar a Chan.” ¿Así que molestó a Jisung en su lugar?

“No soy tan divertido.” Se rio Jisung, su mirada encontrándose con la de Changbin, “en lo absoluto. Estarás aun más aburrido conmigo que lo que estarías solo.”

“Lo dudo.” Susurró Changbin, su voz baja.

Se sentaron así por un rato. Jisung supuso que Changbin estaba realmente solo o algo. No había nada interesante para hacer con Jisung. Así que solo optó por dormir. Tal vez no era la mejor idea con alguien que acababa de conocer, pero confiaba en Changbin. En una extraña manera supuso que el mayor no haría nada mientras él dormía. Especialmente ya que Chan confiaba en él también.

Tal vez durmió por demasiado tiempo. Una vez que los ojos de Jisung se abrieron estaba oscuro. Claro que había salido del trabajo antes de la hora de la cena. Pero ahora era definitivamente una hora cercana a la mitad de la noche. Jisung solo esperaba que Chan no estuviera preocupado.

“Le mandé un mensaje a Chan por ti.” Anunció Changbin, estirándose en el asiento del pasajero, “le dije que tuviste que quedarte hasta tarde y que comerías algo antes de volver a casa.”

“¿Usaste mi teléfono?” Jisung rio nerviosamente, tomando su teléfono del reposa vasos para ver la respuesta de Chan seguida por una docena de emojis de corazón.

“Lo siento. Parecía preocupado y no quería mencionarle que estuviste conmigo en la mitad de un estacionamiento oscuro.” Changbin cruzó sus brazos, la gorra sobre su cabeza. “Dejó tres o cuatro mensajes antes de que le contestara.”

Jisung frunció sus labios, tallando sus ojos. “Mierda, es tarde. ¿Quieres que te de un aventón?” ofreció Jisung inmediatamente, ajustando su cinturón antes de bostezar contra su hombro.

Changbin le ofreció una sonrisa suave antes de asentir, estirándose en el asiento enseguida de Jisung como si se hubiera dormido también. “Sí no te importa. Podría caminar, pero está muy oscuro. Honestamente no conozco el área.”

“Te entiendo.” Jisung sonrió de vuelta, encendiendo el auto. “¿En qué hotel estás?”

“Está por el aeropuerto. No demasiado lejos. Puedes dejarme en el estacionamiento.”

Jisung asintió, saliendo del estacionamiento vacío hacia la vía concurrida. Afortunadamente el trafico no estaba tan horrible y llegar al elegante hotel fue bastante simple.

“¿Te estás quedando aquí? ¿Cómo lo pagas?” Jisung resopló, entrando al estacionamiento. “¿Cuál piso?”

“En el último. Y no es tan caro, de hecho.” Changbin esquivó la pregunta del empleo, pero eso no molestó a Jisung. Si Changbin no quería mencionar su trabajo, estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron al ultimo piso, Jisung se estacionó en un cajón vacío. El ultimo piso estaba sorprendentemente vacío además de algunos autos dispersos por aquí y por allá. Bastante sospechoso, aun así.

“Ah, bueno. Lamento no haber sido tan divertido.” Tosió Jisung, pasando una mano por su cabello. “Perdón por desperdiciar tu tarde.”

“No lo hiciste.” Changbin suspiró, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad antes de mirar a Jisung de nuevo. Lucía molesto por alguna razón, pero Jisung no se atrevería a preguntar por qué. “Oye Jisung, ¿por cuanto tiempo han estado juntos Chan y tú?”

Era una pregunta rara, pero Jisung se sintió obligado a responderla. “Dos años. Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en la escuela.” Miró a Changbin detenidamente, percatándose del pequeño asentimiento que dio, “Chan dijo que te conoció en la escuela también.”

“Sí. Así fue.” Las respuestas de Changbin eran muy cortas. En cierto modo molestaban a Jisung, pero otra vez, lo dejaría pasar.

Jisung no estaba seguro acerca de como continuar la conversación, solo se encogió en su asiento, “¿supongo que te veré mañana?”

“Sí.” Respondió Changbin antes de inclinarse hacia Jisung, una mano alzándose para sujetar su mentón. Jisung se tensó, sus ojos ampliándose ante los movimientos repentinos, “mañana.”

“Mañana.” Repitió Jisung, sus manos resbalándose del volante hacia su regazo. Los dedos de Changbin se sentían realmente cálidos en su mejilla, y el delineador corrido en los ojos de Changbin realmente causaba algo en él.

Quizá Jisung era el problema ahora. Porque se estaba inclinando, sus labios presionados ambiciosamente contra los de Changbin. Por alguna razón extraña razón él realmente quería besarlo. Este sujeto que acababa de conocer lo estaba derritiendo, destrozándolo completamente sin siquiera hacer algo.

Changbin suspiró dulcemente contra sus labios antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Jisung, gemidos suaves escapando de los labios de Jisung. Él no planeaba sentirse tan excitado por eso, y sabía que todo lo que sus sonidos hacían era jalar a Changbin aún más profundo.

“Changbin – “ la respiración de Jisung se entrecortó mientras sentía una mano en su muslo, dedos bailando encima de los delgados pantalones de su uniforme hasta que alcanzaron la cinturilla. Honestamente, Jisung debió haber entrado en pánico. No debió haberse excitado tanto solo por besar a Changbin. Pero ahí estaba, todo excitado. Jodidamente listo para seguir.

Jisung no esperaba que Changbin se trepara encima de él y empujara su asiento tan atrás como pudo, su lengua atrapando a la de Jisung habilidosamente. Solo hacia que la erección en los pantalones de Jisung creciera dolorosamente. Quería alejarse, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Especialmente porque Chan no sabía que Changbin estaba con él. Chan. No debería estar haciendo esto.

“No pienses.” Changbin susurró contra sus labios, sus dientes sujetando el labio superior de Jisung y jalando de él suavemente. Las caricias de Changbin estaban encendiendo a Jisung. Quería follarlo. Enserio quería.

La mano de Changbin alcanzó la cinturilla elástica de Jisung, sujetando la longitud de Jisung con su mano fácilmente. Jisung dejó escapar un suave jadeo, embistiendo sus caderas contra Changbin mientras sus brazos envolvían su cuello. Quizá esto si era demasiado. El pulgar de Changbin jugueteó con la hendidura de Jisung mientras su mano bombeaba la cabeza de la erección de Jisung. Se sentía muy bien. Muy bien.

“Changbin, nosotros realmente no deberíamos.” Jisung exhaló, sus brazos dejándose caer alrededor del cuello del mayor. Se sentía tan bien, aun así.

“O nosotros deberíamos.” Susurró Changbin, su mano continuando su magia mientras se inclinaba para tomar hambrientamente la lengua de Jisung. Todo estaba tan caliente y Jisung pensó que se quemaría. Esto obviamente estaba muy mal – pero bien. En ciertas maneras estaba bien. Estaba tan malditamente bien.

Changbin separó sus labios de los de Jisung para dejar pequeños besos en el cuello y clavículas expuestos de Jisung. Gracias a dios que su uniforme le quedaba tan holgado, le daba acceso a Changbin. “Sin marcas.” Advirtió Jisung, ganándose una risa del otro cuyos labios solo viajaban hacia abajo.

“Levántate.” Demandó Changbin, bajándose del regazo de Jisung para jalar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Jisung esperaba que no pensara que iban a follar aquí. Si lo hacían, Chan por supuesto que se daría cuenta. Pero escuchó, posicionándose a si mismo alto en el asiento mientras Changbin jalaba los pantalones de las caderas de Jisung, inclinándose para dejar pequeñas mordidas en la piel.

“Carajo –“ gimió Jisung, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los dientes de Changbin recorrían su piel sensible antes de realizar su camino hacia la punta que se asomaba fuera de la cinturilla elástica que Changbin había bajado. “¡Oh mi dios!” Jisung se estremeció por la súbita calidez alrededor de él, sujetándose a la parte trasera del asiento con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba alrededor de la muñeca de Changbin. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

“Déjame ocuparme de eso.” Canturreó Changbin, deslizando los pantalones de Jisung aún más hacia abajo para permitirse tomar más en su boca, gemidos suaves enviando vibraciones a través de Jisung que era todo un desastre tembloroso para ese momento.

Jisung solo asintió, mirando como su longitud desaparecía dentro de la boca de Changbin. Era tan jodidamente sexy la manera en que el hombre lo estaba tomando todo de él así. Debía de hacer eso regularmente, Jisung pensó que su boca era perfecta. Changbin gimió otra vez, su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su longitud mientras movía su cabeza, ahuecando sus mejillas cortamente. Se sentía malditamente asombroso. Lo que fuera que Changbin estuviera haciendo estaba volviendo a Jisung loco. Se permitió a si mismo dejar escapar los gemidos más infames que pudo, empujando sus caderas cuidadosamente mientras la garganta de Changbin era golpeada constantemente por la punta de Jisung. Él obviamente no iba a durar mucho. No con la boca cálida e invitante de Changbin.

“¡Voy a correrme, hazte a un lado!” gimoteó Jisung, sujetando el cabello de Changbin para empujar con mas fuerza en lugar de alejarlo como había dicho. Changbin negó con la cabeza, sujetando una de las caderas de Jisung mientras continuaba moviendo su cabeza, los sonidos que le provocaba por estarse ahogando mezclados con lo que involucraba el agarre de Jisung en el cabello de Changbin. El enserio no iba a durar mucho. En lo absoluto.

En tres estocadas mas a la garganta de Changbin estaba gritando, hundiéndose a si mismo profundo dentro de la boca del otro hombre. La euforia barrió con él mientras su agarre en el cabello de Changbin cesaba, su mano deslizándose hacia el asiento mientras Jisung bajaba de su orgasmo. Changbin continuó moviendo su cabeza a pesar del obvio dolor provocado por la polla de Jisung enterrándose en él así, pero el mayor simplemente parecía poder soportarlo.

“Mierda – “ Jisung acarició el cabello de Changbin entonces, esperando porque dejara ir su longitud. Pero Changbin se mantuvo ahí un poco más, meciendo su cabeza hasta su garganta. El enserio tomó a Jisung por completo. Eso era enserio sexy. “Changbin puedes soltarme.” Agregó, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello negro que no era suyo en lo absoluto. Changbin no era suyo.

Con un pop Changbin se sentó bien, sus dedos acariciando sobre las caderas de Jisung antes de inclinarse con sus labios contra los de Jisung. El sabor era por supuesto no el más placentero, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Jisung suspiró, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Changbin mientras dejaba a sus lenguas pasear entre ambas bocas. A pesar del sabor amargo, Changbin era realmente delicioso. No podía esperar a mañana. El enserio no podía.

“Podemos parar aquí.” Changbin habló entonces, voz ronca. Él enserio debió ocultar lo doloroso que había sido para él. Jisung se sintió un poco mal por eso, “mañana.”

Jisung asintió, sentado aun a pesar de sentirse extasiado, “¿quieres que te devuelva el favor?” Jisung no estaba seguro de por qué estaba ofreciendo eso. Necesitaba volver a casa antes de que Chan enserio se asustara.

“No, está bien.” Susurró Changbin, inclinándose para besar la boca de Jisung una vez mas antes de abrir la puerta, limpiándose la boca en cuanto estuvo afuera del vehículo completamente. “Te veré mañana, okay.”

Changbin era tan casual. Jisung era un desastre y Changbin se veía tan cómodo. “Sí… no le diré a Chan.” Jisung se rio, limpiando su propia boca antes de acomodar sus pantalones y guardar su polla suavizada dentro, “mañana.”

Jisung no estaba seguro de que esperar una vez que llegara a casa. Pensó que Chan estaría dormido. Pero no lo estaba. Chan estaba en su sofá con su Tablet, jugando algún juego de apuntar y disparar. Era muy tarde. Chan debería estar durmiendo.

“Hey.” Jisung fingió su sonrisa, deslizándose en el sofá enseguida de Chan. El enserio estaba feliz de que Changbin se haya tragado todo antes. No habría podido ocultar su culpa de otra manera. “¿Qué haces despierto aún?”

“No podía dormir, Jiji.” Chan hizo un puchero, pasando un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Jisung para jalarlo en sus brazos, ojos fijos en la pantalla. “¿Cómo estuvo la cena?” preguntó dulcemente, suspirando mientras su personaje finalmente moría.

“Estuvo bien. No era lo que tu cocinas.” Jisung rio, encajándose en el costado de Chan. Se sentía mal en cierta forma. Sabía que lo que había hecho antes estaba mal. Muy mal. Tan mal como ser infiel. Pero no le podía decir a Chan. Era la culpa de Chan de todas formas por traer a Changbin aquí. No tenía que haberlo hecho.

“Lo siento, paloma. Cocinaré para nosotros mañana cuando veamos a Changbin.” Chan puso su Tablet abajo, sus labios presionando pequeños besos sobre el cabello de Jisung, “¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?”

“De hecho estuvo bien.” Normal. Todo se sintió tan normal y aun así nada lo era. Jisung lo arruinó y Chan no tenía idea. “No hubo quejas y casi no hubo clientes. Estuve sentado gran parte del día.”

“¿No tuviste que quedarte hasta tarde?” Chan parecía confundido, su cabeza ladeada ahora. “No estuvo ocupado, ¿y aún así te mantuvieron hasta tarde?”

Jisung entró en pánico internamente antes de empujar juguetonamente el pecho de Chan, “Acabé teniendo un cliente que llegó tarde. Los otros asistentes estaban muy irritables y solo querían checar salida así que lo tomé por ellos.” Chan se lo tragó, relajándose contra el sofá.

“Bueno, más paga para ti.” Chan frotó su cabeza contra la de Jisung, “Deberíamos dormir un poco, es muy tarde.”

“Ah, ¿así que te quedaste despierto por mí?” Jisung inquirió, deshaciéndose del agarre de Chan para jalar sus dos brazos. “Vamos, hora de ir a la cama Chan.”

Chan vaciló debido a lo cómodo que estaba, pero siguió a Jisung aún así, haciendo un puchero mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que fue arropado en su cama. Jisung enserio quería ducharse, pero sabía que Chan lo seguiría hasta allí, así que solo optó por dormir en su ropa de trabajo a un lado de Chan, abrazando la espalda del hombre.

Sintió una horrible sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Sentía culpa. Y algo más. Sobre todo culpa. Chan no se merecía lo que Jisung había hecho hoy. Enserio no lo merecía. Jisung dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Él en verdad no estaba listo para mañana. No estaba listo para que Changbin lo encandilara de nuevo. No quería que Chan sospechara. Era la ultima cosa que Jisung quería.

La culpa en el estomago de Jisung se había triplicado cuando la mañana llegó. Jisung se sentía tan enfermo. Tan malditamente enfermo en el interior que en todo lo que podía pensar era acerca de lo horrible persona que debió haber sido. Le había sido infiel a Chan. Su Chan. El Chan que amaba más que a nadie más en el mundo. Jisung se enderezó de donde las sabanas estaban arrojadas sin cuidado encima de ambos cuerpos, las manos sobre su rostro. Todo lo que sentía era vergüenza. Culpa. Asco consigo mismo. Tenía que decirle a Chan. Tenía que.

“Buenos días, Jiji.” La dulce voz de Chan susurró, jalando las manos de Jisung lejos de su rostro para mirarlo con esos ojos suaves que brillaban por los débiles rayos de luz. “¿Estás bien?” la expresión de Chan se distorsionó, el hombre empujándose a si mismo para acunar el rostro de Jisung.

“S-sí tuve una pesadilla. Estoy bien.” Mintió, la sensación del firme agarre de Chan en su rostro lo haría explotar, “Lo siento.”

“No lo sientas. Aquí estoy.” Chan frunció el ceño, envolviendo la espalda de Jisung con sus brazos en su lugar, presionando suaves besos a lo largo de su cabello. Chan era tan bueno. Jisung se entregó al contacto, el aroma de Chan inundando su nariz. Dios, sentía tanta culpa. Chan era perfecto y Jisung los había arruinado. Le fue infiel. Eso hizo.

“Hey paloma, vamos a ducharnos. Eso te hará sentir mejor.” Chan sonrió, retirando el cabello de la frente de Jisung, “si quieres puedo hacerte sentir mejor también.”

Normalmente Jisung estaría emocionado de ducharse con Chan. Ducharse con Chan significaba hacer el amor bajo el agua caliente. El sexo en la ducha era el favorito de Jisung. Pero ahora mismo no lo era. Ahora mismo pensó que era una idea horrible. “Está bien. Puedo ir yo solo.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Chan movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Jisung, sus pulgares haciendo pequeños círculos en la hermosa piel, “De hecho esperaba poder ducharme contigo. Ha sido una larga semana.”

Había sido una larga semana. Y solo por eso, y el hecho de que Chan estaba haciendo un puchero, Jisung cedió. Siempre cedía ante Chan. Chan era irresistible y encantador, y no era como si Jisung no quisiera a Chan llenándolo.

“¡Te amo!” gimió Chan, sus manos sujetando las caderas de Jisung con fuerza mientras embestía profundo dentro del menor. A Jisung no le molestaba. Jisung amaba esto. Cuando follaban siempre era bueno, siempre profundo y satisfactorio.

La respiración de Jisung era entrecortada mientras su rostro estaba presionado contra la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, su expresión distorsionada por el placer. Chan era tan jodidamente bueno en atinar a ese punto en Jisung. Jisung siempre enloquecía cuando Chan lo follaba. “¡Oh mi dios!” Jisung estaba exclamando mil cosas mientras Chan embestía contra él, el placer inundando su abdomen hasta que su semilla blanca se estrelló contra el vidrio, deslizandose hasta unirse con el agua que se drenaba entre sus pies.

Chan se enterró profundo, sujetando las caderas de Jisung tan fuerte como pudo mientras daba tres embestidas mas antes de liberarse a si mismo. Los pequeños gemidos que salían de la garganta de Chan siempre lograban enviar a Jisung hasta el límite. Eran tan sexis. Jisung se estremeció contra el vidrio, la sensación de Chan saliendo de él dejándolo como un desastre tembloroso. Podía sentir su entrada estrechándose como si buscara por la polla de Chan.

“Ah, paloma no debí haberme venido dentro. Tienes trabajo.” Bromeó Chan, un ligero toque sobre el trasero de Jisung lo hizo estremecerse. Odiaba lo sensible que se ponía después de correrse. Desearía ser más como Chan, capaz de controlarse a si mismo inmediatamente. Debía de ser genial.

“Está bien.” Jadeó Jisung, enderezándose para recostar su cabeza contra el pecho de Chan, la sensación del agua caliente sobre sus hombros, relajante. “He lidiado con mucho más que eso. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en que me dejaste con un plug todo el día?”

Chan no pudo evitar reír, presionando pequeños besos sobre los hombros de Jisung, “¿recuerdas eso? Wow, eso fue hace tanto tiempo.” Lo fue. Pero Jisung realmente lo disfrutó. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que Chan y él hacían cosas como esa. Jisung recordó como hizo a Chan usar en clase un collar de electroshocks. No fue su mejor idea considerando que Chan era un estudiante de medicina tratando de graduarse para convertirse en doctor. Debió haberse visto raro ese día constantemente haciendo pequeños ruidos por el dolor cada vez que Jisung usaba el collar.

“Recuerdo todo lo que hago contigo.” Jisung suspira, enrollando sus brazos débiles alrededor del cuello de Chan, ojos glaseados llenos de deseo. “Cada cosa.”

“¿Como no asistir al trabajo para quedarte conmigo todo el día?” Chan sonríe, sus brazos sujetando débilmente las caderas de Jisung, “Solo tengo una clase alrededor del mediodía.”

Era definitivamente tentador. Jisung quería quedarse con Chan todo el día, enserio quería. Pero esos sentimientos. Si se quedaba todo el día con esa sensación de ansiedad en el pecho vomitaría todas las palabras de lo que había hecho anoche, y eso no era algo que quisiera que Chan supiera. Especialmente con la gran anticipación que Jisung tendría que ver a Changbin de nuevo.

“No puedo. Enserio me encantaría, pero tu sabes lo ocupados que están los viernes.” Por esa ocasión Jisung no mentía. Los viernes estaban ocupados. Como sea eso no significaba que Jisung no pudiera llamar para reportarse enfermo, podía hacerlo, pero no lo haría. Necesitaba la distracción. Además, los viernes se pasaban rápido. Vería a Changbin de nuevo en muy poco tiempo – no que Jisung quisiera. Tal vez.

Quizá Jisung debió haberse reportado enfermo. Los viernes eran atareados, definitivamente. Pero ahora había sido demasiado. Jisung no había tenido tiempo de tomar su hora del almuerzo ni nada. Los pacientes eran constantes como si supieran que Jisung no quería lidiar con ellos, el enserio había tomado la carrera equivocada.

“Voy a checar salida. Nos vemos el lunes.” Gruñó Jisung, tecleando en la Tablet en frente del usual rostro de la mujer gruñona. Una vez que checó salida, se estiró ofensivamente, tomando una paleta del pequeño stand y la metió en su boca. Mientras Jisung se dirigía a la salida escuchó a la irritable mujer chasquear los dedos detrás de él, haciendo que se girara sobre sus talones.

“Alguien dejó esto para ti temprano.” Ladró la mujer, sacando algo de abajo del escritorio para dejar un sobre encima del mostrador, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a hacer el papeleo que tenía que entregar. Jisung quería agradecerle, pero no estaba de humor. Solo tomó la carta en su abrigo antes de escapar por la puerta. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era un paciente en la sala de espera que le preguntara algo que podía contestarse en línea.

Jisung se subió a su auto, su cabeza contra el reposacabezas mientras sacaba la paleta de entre sus labios. No estaba seguro de quien le dejó la carta, pero tenía una idea de quién podía ser. Jisung sacó el sobre de su bolsillo, reposando su barbilla sobre el volante, la paleta presionada contra su mejilla mientras sus dedos rompían el pequeño sobre. Solo era una pequeña carta con un corazón rojo diminuto en el centro. Tal vez era de Chan. Tenía sentido. Chan usualmente dejaba cosas como esta.

“Jódanme.” Jisung gruñó contra la paleta cuando abrió la carta, su contenido se deslizó hacia el regazo de Jisung y el piso del auto. Él realmente no esperaba esto. Enserio pensaba que iba a ser una tierna notita de Chan. Pero no, en su lugar estaba firmada por Changbin y llena de pequeñas polaroids.

Pequeñas polaroids de Changbin y Chan. Debian ser muy viejas. Chan estaba rubio en esas fotos, que era un gran look en el hombre honestamente. Se veía tan bien. Changbin tenía su cabello peinado y estaba sonriendo. Lindo. Eran lindos. ¿Pero por qué Changbin le mandaría estas? Jisung suspiró, inclinándose para recoger las que se le habían caído a los pies. Oh.

Jisung dejó que la paleta cayera al suelo desde su boca abierta, ojos pegados a la foto que tenía en su mano. Era Changbin, pero definitivamente había sido tomada por Chan. Jisung podía ver la pequeña marca de nacimiento de Chan sobre su cadera. El angulo era tan sexy. La foto era jodidamente sexy en verdad. Jisung tragó con fuerza entonces, inclinándose contra el asiento. Era una foto de Changbin mirando hacia la cámara con la erección de Chan completamente dentro de su boca hasta su garganta. Jisung sabía que habían dormido juntos. Chan se lo dijo. Pero no sabía que Changbin tenía fotos de ello.

Los celos empezaron a correr por las venas de Jisung mientras miraba la ultima foto. Era de Changbin inclinado esta vez, su espalda mirando hacia la cámara con solo la más pequeña prueba de la polla de Chan enterrada dentro de él. La parte mas sexy era la mano de Chan sujetando el cabello revuelto de Changbin. Jisung se sentía tan jodidamente celoso y lujurioso. Celoso de Chan. Lujurioso por Changbin. No estaba bien.

Metió las fotos de vuelta al sobre, su mano cubriendo su boca. ¿Para qué carajos envió Changbin estas fotos? ¿era para excitar a Jisung otra vez? Porque estaba funcionando. Estaba funcionando, maldita sea, y le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza a Jisung. Changbin sabía que lo vería así esa noche, ¿no? ¿y si Changbin dejaba a Jisung follarlo así?

“Mierda – “ siseó Jisung, su mano pasando la cinturilla de su uniforme para envolver su irritantemente endurecida longitud. Odiaba estar así de duro solo por unas fotos. Changbin lo estaba molestando mucho, ¿y para qué? Se verían otra vez esa noche. ¿Así que por qué frustrar a Jisung?

Jisung mantuvo sus ojos escaneando alrededor del estacionamiento mientras movía su mano, apretando su longitud como si tratara de castigarse a si mismo por ser así de débil. Necesitaba follar a Changbin. Demasiado. Toda esta culpa y presión construyéndose dentro suyo no eran buenas para él. Necesitaba solo follar al tipo y acabar con ello. Quizá después de estar satisfecho. No pensaría en él más.

Después de algunos sustos de pacientes caminando cerca Jisung finalmente se corrió, amortiguando su gemido en su manga antes de limpiarse los dedos húmedos en la pila de ropa sucia de la bolsa en el asiento trasero. Enserio necesitaba lavarla. Especialmente ahora que tenían el residuo de sus pensamientos impuros en ellas.

Ding. La notificación de su celular lo hizo saltar, sujetando su pecho mientras se sentaba derecho. “¿Ahora qué?” gruñó Jisung, abriendo el mensaje. Era Chan. Solo estaba preguntando a qué hora iría Jisung a casa. Jisung ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué contestar. Estaba irritable por su orgasmo y solo quería algo de comer.

‘Vas a alimentarme?’ articuló Jisung mientras tecleaba el mensaje, mordiendo su labio mientras encendía el auto. Otro ding de su teléfono tenía rojo el rostro de Jisung de nuevo. ‘Cocinaré para ustedes dos.’ Con una carita fea guiñando. Jisung se mantuvo quieto, mordiendo su labio tan fuerte como pudo. ¿Eso significaba que Chan lo había llevado a su casa? Algo que Jisung específicamente le había suplicado no hacer. ‘Está en la casa?’ suspiró Jisung, su pecho caliente mientras Chan texteaba de vuelta, ‘eso sería terrible?’.

Jisung dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante, un suspiro pesado escapando de sus labios mientras encendía el auto. No estaba preparado en lo absoluto para esta noche. Por más ansioso que estuviera, no podía evitar sentir que este era un error. Y ahora Changbin estaba probablemente en su casa. Con Chan. Solos. ¿Qué tal que Changbin estaba ahí seduciendo a Chan ahora mismo? Jisung se estremeció ante el pensamiento, sujetando el volante con fuerza mientras arrojaba su teléfono al asiento trasero. Estaba molesto. ¿Por qué no solo se habían ido al hotel?

Llegar a casa fue atemorizante. No solo Jisung tendría que enfrentar a Changbin de nuevo, sino que tendría que verlo con Chan. No habría manera de que Chan no se diera cuenta de la tensión. De pronto esta era la peor maldita idea. ¿Un trío? En qué diablos estaba pensando Chan. Que jodan la lista. Esto era estúpido. Jisung dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras tomaba el sobre, escondiéndolo muy dentro de su bolsa con ropa sucia. Luego apagó el auto, y mirando hacia la ventana abierta conde claramente podía ver vapor elevándose desde la estufa. No estaba listo. No estaba listo en lo más mínimo.

“¡Hey Jiji!” exclamó Chan cuando Jisung abrió la puerta, sus ojos brillantes como siempre.

Jisung no vio a Changbin lo que fue un alivio, las posibilidades eran que estuviera ya ahí en alguna parte. “¿Está aquí?” preguntó Jisung, dejando su bolsa con ropa sucia en el suelo antes de caminar hacia Chan, besando suavemente los labios de su novio.

Chan se dio cuenta de la tensión, masajeando los hombros de Jisung mientras se giraba desde la estufa, “sí. Está en el baño. ¿Cuál es el problema?”

Jisung se estremeció. Changbin estaba aquí. En su casa. Ahora mismo. “No es nada. Solo que hoy fue un día realmente horrible.” Jisung no pretendía estar tan tembloroso y nervioso. No podía dar nada por hecho ahora mismo. Su rostro estaba caliente y sabía que debía estar sudando. Probablemente se veía enfermo cuando en realidad solo eran la culpa y la ansiedad rompiéndolo en pedazos.

“Jisung, ¿qué pasa?” Chan frunció el entrecejo, su mano presionada contra la frente de Jisung, “¿estás enfermo?” Chan era demasiado bueno para él. Chan no merecía esto. Jisung mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos batallando para encontrarse con los de Chan. Se sentía horrible. De pronto quiso decirle. Debió hacerlo.

“¿Está todo bien?” su voz fue como una maldita ola para la que Jisung no estaba listo. Era tan grave y bonita. Jisung dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, negando con la cabeza hacia Chan antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Changbin. Mierda. Se veía tan bien que Jisung no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con una leve línea de delineador mas gruesa que la del otro día, y su cabello tenía una partidura en ese estúpido estilo sexy que hacía que a Jisung le fallaran las rodillas. Y su ropa, traía un blazer negro sobre una camiseta blanca que apenas cubría sus clavículas, jeans negros abrazando sus muslos que Jisung no había visto antes. Se veía tan bien mientras Jisung estaba con su quirúrgico otra vez.

“Tuvo un día difícil en el trabajo.” Chan respondió por él, acunando el rostro de Jisung con su mano, “¿deberíamos hacer esto en otro momento?” susurró, su mirada llena de preocupación. ¿Por qué Chan era tan jodidamente genial? Jisung no quería que fuera así de comprensivo y amoroso. Volvía las cosas mas complicadas para él. Chan solo lo hacía sentir aún más culpable.

Jisung negó con la cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia Chan de nuevo. El brillo en los ojos de Chan… estaba preocupado. “No, estoy bien. Solo necesito una ducha y como una hora para respirar. Solo fue difícil.”

“Podemos hacer esto en otra ocasi-“

“No, enserio. Estoy bien.” Mintió Jisung, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chan y ofreciéndole la sonrisa mas pequeña que pudo, “solo dame una hora. Estaré bien.”

La mirada de Chan se resbaló hacia la de Changbin por un momento antes de que Chan finalmente se alejara, dejando un pequeño beso sobre el cabello de Jisung, “está bien, pero si no quieres tienes que hacérmelo saber, ¿okay?” chan estaba susurrando tan bajo como podía, pero no había forma de que Changbin no estuviera escuchando nada.

Jisung solo asintió, su mirada pasando hacia Changbin rápidamente mientras se alejaba de Chan para ir hacia el baño. Estaba entrando en pánico por dentro. ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con esto? No podría ser capaz de contener toda la culpa de lo de anoche. Se sentía horrible. Cuando Jisung estuvo en el baño cerró la puerta tras de él, deslizandose contra la puerta hasta el suelo, manos en su cabello frustrado. Y para hacer las cosas peores estaba llorando ahora también.

“Détente –“ chilló para si mismo, tallando sus mangas a través de sus estúpidos ojos llorosos. No quería colapsar en ese momento. Por mas mal que se sintiera no necesitaba eso ahora mismo. Jisung se golpeó las mejillas antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a ducharse. Los estúpidos temblores que lo recorrían estaban dificultándole mucho el calmarse. Solo quería lavarse y calmarse.

Jisung probablemente estuvo mucho tiempo en la ducha. Pero la mitad de esta solo había sido él en el suelo sollozando acerca de como le había sido infiel a Chan con el sujeto en el que había confiado ciegamente. La otra mitad era él masturbándose, pensando en lo malditamente bien que Changbin lucía ahí afuera. De cualquier forma, ambas mitades de su ducha apestaron. Por esa ocasión realmente no disfrutó los momentos de paz. No había nada pacifico acerca de lo que estaba atravesando.

Jisung se acomodó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, secándose el cabello. El enserio no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. O como reaccionaria una vez que se calmara de nuevo. Pero una vez que su cabello estuviera seco, tendría que enfrentarlos de nuevo. Cuando Jisung acomodó la secadora de cabello, caminó por el pasillo, entrando rápidamente a su cuarto que estaba enfrente. Afortunadamente no alcanzó a ver a Chan o a Changbin en el camino hacia su cuarto. Bien.

Mientras Jisung cerraba la puerta detrás de él dejó escapar otra respiración temblorosa, tomando prendas del closet abierto. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que iba a usar ya. Mientras no fuera un quirúrgico no importaba para él. Jisung rápidamente se acomodó un suéter negro por la cabeza, tomando ropa interior negra de su cajón superior. Todo negro sería. No importaría considerando que todo lo que se pusiera acabaría fuera en horas.

“¿Jiji?” un golpe en la puerta sorprendió a Jisung mientras se cerraba los pantalones, se ajusto el suéter que no se había dado cuenta le colgaba en el hombro. Debía ser de Chan. “¿Estás bien ahí dentro? ¿puedo pasar?”

“Estoy bien. Puedes pasar.” La voz de Jisung sonaba mas estable de lo que se sentía. Jisung se pasó los dedos por el cabello cuando Chan entró, una sonrisa falsa cruzando sus labios, “ves, solo necesitaba relajarme.”

Chan envolvió la cintura de Jisung con sus brazos, frotando cariñosamente sus narices, “bien. Me alegra que estés bien. Realmente he esperado por esta noche.” Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Changbin lucía increíble. Chan probablemente quería tenerlo a su merced tanto como Jisung quería.

“Ah, igual yo. ¿Supongo?” qué estaba diciendo. Chan rio, dejando pequeños besos en las mejillas de Jisung, “quiero decir, ¿es emocionante?” continuó Jisung, sus manos recorriendo el pecho de Chan, “¿qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?”

“Nos besamos.” Chan obviamente estaba jugando, pero no hacia a Jisung sentir ni un poco menos nervioso acerca de toda la situación, “me ayudó con la cena. Solo hablamos acerca de lo que hemos estado haciendo este tiempo.”

Jisung mordió su labio, reposando su cabeza contra el hombro de Chan, “eso suena genial.” Jisung no quería sonar tan cortante pero honestamente no sabía que decir. Solo quería que la noche acabara.

Chan llevó a Jisung a la sala, sus manos entrelazadas. “Debido a que ya se conocieron, lo dejaré entre ustedes. Solo voy a buscar lo que necesitamos y luego podemos comer y… hablar sobre esta noche.” Dijo Chan, dejando a Jisung en el sofá enseguida de donde Changbin estaba.

Cuando Chan volvió a la cocina Jisung no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se dirigieran al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Changbin ahora mismo. Aun estaba muy ansioso sobre todo. Quizá tenía el derecho, especialmente ahora que Changbin estaba inclinado hacia él y susurrando en su oído, “¿qué te parecieron las fotografías?”

Gracias a dios que Chan estaba en la cocina. El rostro de Jisung estaba completamente rojo, y la mano de Changbin deslizándose sobre su muslo no ayudaba. “¿P-por qué me enseñaste esas?” Jisung casi se ahoga, su mirada aun perdida en el suelo.

“¿Qué tanto te excitaste?” Changbin habló antes de deslizarse de vuelta a la silla, su mano apretando el muslo de Jisung un poco antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Sabía que lo estaba afectando.

“¿Chan sabe?” Jisung lo dudaba bastante. Dudaba eso demasiado. Pero por alguna razón se sintió obligado a preguntar, aun así.

“No.”

Jisung se estremeció, sus ojos moviéndose para asegurarse de que Chan no estuviera mirando, “Changbin, sé que he sido parte de lo que sea que esto sea – pero después de esta noche ya no más.” Por mas que quisiera continuar viendo a Changbin sabía que esto solo terminaría lastimando a Chan. Acabaría deseando a Changbin demasiado. No podría hacer eso.

“Apuesto a que querrás más después de esta noche,” habló Changbin, una suave risa se escapó de sus labios, “ambos lo querrán.” Changbin se acomodó en el sofá, sus manos sobre su propio regazo.

Jisung abrió su boca para replicar, pero Chan entró en su espacio, acomodando los platos humeantes sobre la mesa de café, “perdón si no es mi mejor platillo. No quería que estuviéramos muy –“ Chan hizo una pausa, ladeando su cabeza como si quisiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, “¿llenos?”

Changbin resopló, acercándose para tomar el plato, su dedo recorriendo el borde, “esa es probablemente una buena idea.” ¿Por qué la voz de Changbin era mucho más ligera cuando hablaba con Chan? Su tono completo cambiaba cuando hablaba con Chan.

Quizá Changbin estaba haciendo todo a propósito. Estaba molestando a propósito a Jisung por alguna razón. A Jisung no le gustaba. En cierta forma sabía que su relación con Chan sufriría por lo que había pasado. La manera en que las palabras de Changbin llegaban a Jisung era amenazadora. ¿Estaría haciendo cosas con Chan también? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Changbin?

“Entonces, ¿deberíamos poner algunas reglas?” inquirió Chan cuando todos acabaron de comer. La conversación había sido llevada en su mayoría por Chan mientras Changbin y Jisung asentían e intercambiaban miradas. No era tan incómodo como Jisung pensó, pero las palabras de Changbin estaban atascadas en su cabeza.

“¿Cómo palabras de seguridad?” preguntó Jisung, su voz baja mientras sostenía la mano de Chan sobre la mesa. No sabía que esperar en lo absoluto. Solo quería que esto acabara para que ese hermoso hombre al otro lado de la mesa se desvaneciera. Así Jisung podría quedarse felizmente con Chan. Changbin no tenía espacio en la vida amorosa de Jisung.

“Reglas como en… cosas que estén fuera de los límites.” Chan mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Jisung como si estuviera preocupado por él de alguna manera, “como golpear. Y si alguien dice que paremos, paramos.”

Changbin asintió, mirando cuidadosamente a Jisung, “¿qué hay de besar? ¿Debería mantenerme al margen o –“

“Changbin vamos a follar. Bésanos tanto como quieras.” Se rio Chan, estirándose sobre la mesa para palmear el hombro de Changbin, “esta noche es solo diversión entre nosotros tres. Hay que mantenerlo divertido para todos.” Divertido para Chan. Changbin lo disfrutaría también. Pero Jisung ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Enserio disfrutaría esto?

“Bien. Definitivamente quiero probar a Jisung.” Jisung fue tomado por sorpresa mientras Chan solo bufaba, manoteando al hombre de nuevo. Chan pensó que era divertido, pero Jisung estaban tan seguro de que Changbin estaría enfocándose solamente en él toda la noche. Chan se daría cuenta. No había manera de que no fuera así.

“Él es delicioso.” Dijo Chan entonces, sujetando la mandíbula de Jisung, sus labios rozando los suyos lo suficiente para sacarle el más pequeño gemido. Jisung no pretendía hacer sonidos como ese tan rápido, pero Chan tenía sus maneras de convertirlo en un desastre. Chan no era rudo, pero el más mínimo jalón o empujón tenían a Jisung suplicando.

Changbin sonrió, recargándose en la silla mientras Chan deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca de Jisung. Esto estaba pasando. Estaba empezando justo aquí en la cocina. Jisung se estremeció ante la atención. Pasando su mano por el muslo ejercitado de Chan antes de deslizarla bajo la camiseta del hombre, suaves músculos causando que Jisung temblara. Chan sonrió contra sus labios, su lengua bailando dentro de la boca de Jisung como usualmente lo hacía. Besar a Chan siempre era agradable. No besaba como los chicos que Jisung había besado antes. Chan era extranjero. Sus besos eran tan especiales. Odiaba que iba a tener que compartirlos pronto.

“Ya estás duro.” Susurró Chan, presionando su mano firmemente contra el bulto de Jisung. La sensación hizo que se le escapara un gemido aún más vergonzoso, la mano de Chan deslizándose desde el rostro de Jisung hacia su nuca, sujetándolo firmemente mientras mordía el labio inferior de Jisung, sus respiraciones agitándose entre ambos. Él en verdad amaba a Chan.

Jisung se alejó primero del beso, la euforia atacándolo mientras sus ojos escaneaban el rostro de Chan. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus orejas excesivamente rojas. Se veía tan hermoso cuando estaba excitado. Chan era una gema. Él era una gema y Jisung amaba todo sobre él. Solo le tomó a Jisung algunos segundos para registrar que Changbin aún los observaba, su mirada hacia el piso mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban.

“Él es tan delicioso, Changbin,” Jisung alzó una ceja, su mirada fija en la de Chan mientras la mano en su nuca seguía firme, “¿quieres probar?”

Jisung encontró eso muy divertido. ¿Que si Changbin quería probar? Ya lo había hecho. Diablos, había probado su propio semen el otro día desde la boca de Changbin. El otro hombre ya conocía el sabor de Jisung. Y Chan no tenía idea. Changbin debió haberlo hallado divertido también, la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó su rostro mientras se levantaba de su silla definitivamente daba el indicio de emoción. Afortunadamente Chan no pareció notarlo. Bien.

Chan se alejó en su silla, su mano apretando el muslo de Jisung mientras se retiraba. No lo reconfortaba ya que Changbin estaba parado frente a Jisung, sus dedos moviéndose para acomodar el cabello de Jisung detrás de su oreja. A pesar de todo, en verdad quería besar a Changbin. A pesar de ayer, no podía esperar por tener los labios de Changbin presionados contra los suyos. Afortunadamente, en cuestión de segundos Changbin se había sentado encima de Jisung, sus cuerpos presionados un poco demasiado cerca mientras los dedos de Changbin se movían para sujetar la mandíbula de Jisung. Había algo sobre las caricias de Changbin que volvían loco a Jisung. Enserio le gustaba la dulzura.

“Con cuidado,” Chan se dirigió a Changbin, el deseo enlazado con cada silaba, “quizá caiga en tus encantos.”

En una manera enfermiza, Jisung quizá ya lo había hecho. Changbin de alguna manera era increíblemente encantador, y por alguna razón lograba volver loco a Jisung.

“Ese es el plan.”

Changbin estaba jugando, pero la chispa en los ojos de Changbin mientras miraba a Jisung decía otra cosa. Quizá Changbin realmente deseaba a Jisung. No estaba seguro de porqué el amigo de Chan estaba tan encaprichado con él – pero no quería cuestionarlo. Tan pronto como los labios de Changbin se encontraron con los suyos no pudo, incluso aunque quisiera. Esos suaves labios rosados que parecían moverse perfectamente mandaban escalofríos por la columna de Jisung. Changbin era tan intimo y cuidadoso con cada toque. Literalmente estaba mandando a Jisung al límite. Estaba seguro de que caería.

Chan suspiró complacido, Jisung incapaz de verlo a través de Changbin que había deslizado su lengua dentro de su boca. El sabor. Jisung lo recordaba bien. Esa estúpida euforia de los previos besos de Chan aún permanecía un poco solo para estresar más a Jisung. Era demasiado para él, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Chan solía sobre estimular a Jisung pero con dos cuerpos constantes jugando con su mente estaba seguro de que moriría.

La mano de Changbin se movió de la mandíbula de Jisung, jalando hacia abajo el sweater de Jisung para exponer mejor su clavícula. Enserio esperaba – no, él necesitaba que Changbin succionara la piel ahí. Para marcarlo. No era suyo, pero por la noche quería serlo. Solo por esa noche.

“¿Puedo?” Changbin interrumpió el beso, rozando sus dientes a lo largo del labio superior de Jisung, “¿está bien?” sí. Si, estaba mas que bien. Jisung asintió, tratando con fuerza de mantener su cabeza erguida. Todos los besos enserio estaban afectándolo. Solo quería recostarse y ahogarse en sus sensaciones. Todo se sentía tan ligero. Tan bien.

“Si puedes.” La voz de Chan era como el mar, estable y estrellándose contra Jisung. Pero en la mejor manera. La voz de Chan causó que otro pequeño gemido escapara de los labios de Jisung cuando sus ojos por fin se cerraron. Podía sentir a Changbin removiéndose un poco encima de él, la sensación de manos cálidas deslizándose debajo de su camiseta para acariciar los abdominales que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener.

Jisung no sabía que se sentiría así de bien. No tenía idea de que la boca de Changbin pudiera sentirse tan placentera contra la piel de su cuello y hombros. Pero era increíble. Si Jisung pudiera pausar el tiempo se quedaría aquí por siempre. Mientras los labios de Changbin besaban y succionaban su piel sensible él no pudo evitar embestir con sus caderas y dejar caer su cabeza un poco, su cuello estirándose hacia atrás. Placer. Era puro placer, y Jisung no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría soportar. Esto por si solo estaba acabándolo.

Pero la boca de Changbin se movió muy pronto, arrancando lloriqueos molestos de la garganta de Jisung, el moreno alzando su cabeza para mirar hacia el mayor cuestionablemente. “¿Qué puedo hacerle, Chan?” Jisung estaba seguro de que esa era la cosa más sexy que había escuchado jamás. El hecho de que Changbin continuara buscando la aprobación de Chan era raro considerando lo que había estado haciéndole a Jisung el ultimo par de días, pero Jisung lo encontraba un poco adorable.

Chan tragó con fuerza, su respiración entrecortada por alguna razón que Jisung desconocía, “lo que sea que él quiera. Nada esta prohibido, solo no lo lastimes.” Chan era precioso. Jisung realmente lo amaba.

“Cómo podría lastimar algo tan hermoso.” Los ojos de Jisung batallaron para abrirse, pero una vez que lo hicieron la expresión en los ojos de Changbin fue suficiente para forzar a Jisung hacia enfrente, tomando los labios del otro como si fueran la única cosa manteniéndolo cuerdo. Enserio le había gustado lo que Changbin había dicho sobre él. Había disparado su ego también. Changbin sonrió contra los labios de Jisung antes de detener sus manos sobre las caderas de Jisung, sus pulgares recorriendo la piel de Jisung mientras se presionaba aun más cerca. Era tan bueno.

Luego se había ido. El placer de Jisung le había sido arrebatado casi tan rápido como la cabeza de Changbin cuando los dedos de Chan se enredaron en el cabello negro revuelto, estrellando sus labios contra los de Changbin. Jisung amaba a Chan, pero maldita sea, le había robado su placer. Jisung hizo un puchero mientras ambos se besaban, los pequeños sonidos que se resbalaban de la boca de Changbin consiguiendo llenar el vacío. Jisung se sintió atrevido mientras ambos se besaban y gemían en la boca del otro, deslizó sus manos hacia los pantalones de Changbin que lucían un poco demasiado ajustados. Una cosa que Jisung realmente quería ver era la polla de Changbin. No había tenido el placer todavía, y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Jisung alzó la mirada mientras las lenguas de Changbin y Chan se enredaban visiblemente antes de que desabotonara y bajara la cremallera de los pantalones ajustados, consiguiendo otro gemido del hombre que apenas había conocido el otro día. Aunque tal vez pudo haber sido de Chan. Jisung no estaba seguro. Después de ver el faje mas sexy de su vida miró de nuevo hacia su objetivo, sus dedos deslizándose bajo la cinturilla del hombre. Los sonidos de Changbin solo aumentaron su volumen, quizá Jisung era el que los estaba causando. Jisung sonrió, dejando a su mano deslizarse dentro de la ropa interior de Changbin para sentir la longitud pulsante, sorprendido por el tamaño. No era que estuviera seguro de que Changbin fuera grande, pero esperaba un poco más. A Jisung honestamente no le importaba aún así, de cualquier forma, quería esa longitud en su boca.

“Jisung –“ la respiración de Changbin se entrecortó, rompiendo el beso con Chan para poder inclinar su cabeza. Jisung podía ahora escuchar los sonidos distintivos de succión, combinados con los gemidos necesitados de Changbin.

Jisung no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo, los ojos de Chan mirándolo fijamente mientras mordía el cuello de Changbin. Era definitivamente una vista interesante. Pero no tan emocionando como la longitud de Changbin que estaba acomodada en su agarre. “¿Esto está bien?” Jisung articuló hacia su novio, su pulgar presionándose contra la abertura del otro solo causando que Changbin se presionara con más fuerza contra Jisung, su espalda y cabeza contra Chan que estaba parado detrás de él.

Tan pronto como Chan asintió Jisung sujetó los pantalones de Changbin, jalándolos para liberar la longitud goteante que había estado apresada por quizá demasiado tiempo. Changbin parecía tan excitado y lleno de pasión. Los deseaba demasiado, Jisung podía oírlo en los agudos de sus pequeños gemidos roncos. Jisung se lo daría, satisfaciéndose a si mismo ansiosamente en el proceso. Jisung admiró la longitud, aun sorprendido por el tamaño antes de envolverlo con su mano, Changbin presionándose mas fuerte contra Jisung, sus muslos temblando por el toque. Debía estar desesperado.

“Cuidaré de ti.” Murmuró Jisung, su mano libre deslizándose para acariciar el abdomen trabajo del otro. El control era agradable. Changbin había estado a cargo ayer, pero era tan servil con Chan y Jisung. Era refrescante, y lo excitaba aun más. Jisung había temido ser él el sobre estimulado y usado. Pero parecía que Changbin había caído en ese lugar.

La mano de Chan se estiró para sujetar el hombro expuesto de Jisung, sus dedos apretando en la suave piel mientras Jisung trabajaba en la longitud debajo. Chan debió de haber estado muy desesperado también, a pesar de que tuvieron sexo esa misma mañana.

“No quiero correrme aún.” Changbin gimoteó entonces, sujetando con su mano a la de Jisung para detener los movimientos. Estaba temblando tanto por él. Debió haberse hallado enserio al limite a pesar de que Jisung apenas había hecho algo. Chan liberó el cabello de Changbin, sus labios un desastre hinchado mientras peinaba su propio cabello hacia atrás. Changbin se ajustó a si mismo enfrente de Jisung, dejando salir pequeños suspiros suaves antes de acunar el rostro de Jisung. “Enserio quiero que me folles.”

Sorpresa tras sorpresa. En cierto modo Jisung estaba seguro de que Changbin era tan dominante como Chan en la cama. Daba esa imagen de alguien que sometería a Jisung y lo follaría contra la pared, pero era todo lo contrario. Changbin quería ser llenado. Jisung podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Era interesante, mayormente.

“¿Chan?” los ojos de Jisung escanearon los ojos de Chan que estaban todos glaseados, “¿puedo?”

“Por favor.” Chan rio, haciéndose para atrás antes de alzar a Changbin del regazo de Jisung, presionando al más bajito contra la mesa, sus manos moviéndose para jalar la prenda hasta sus rodillas. Jisung no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierto el maltrato, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Jisung no podía ni siquiera hablar, corrió sus dedos por la porción de espalda que estaba expuesta antes de sujetar el redondo trasero que estaba seguro sería una roca. Changbin era inesperado por todos lados. La mullida piel sonaría tan bien cuando las caderas de Jisung se estrellaran contra ella. No podía esperar.

Pero Jisung no era estúpido. Sonrió, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas detrás de Changbin que parecía confundido acerca de porque Jisung no estaba dentro de él aún. Chan incluso resopló antes de hundir sus dedos entre el cabello de Jisung, ayudándolo a dirigirse hacia el esfínter de Changbin antes de dejar a Jisung frente a la entrada de Changbin. Ya estaba estrechándose por algo, suplicando. Jisung se aseguraría de calmar al hombre que estaba presionado contra su mesa, pero por ahora se aseguraría de que pudiera disfrutarlo también. No le gustaba hacerlo sin preparación. Incluso cuando Chan lo follaba en la ducha se aseguraban de al menos usar el pequeño lubricante en el gabinete.

Jisung no estaba seguro de que necesitara el lubricante aquí, Changbin parecía estar más dilatado de lo que había imaginado. Quizá Changbin hacía esto seguido; dormir con extraños. Pero alejó esos pensamientos por ahora. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era satisfacer al hombre de cabello oscuro sobre su mesa, y tan pronto como la lengua de Jisung cruzó la entrada del otro pudo sentir a Changbin sobresaltarse, un gemido entrecortado escapando de sus labios mientras temblaba contra la mesa. ¿Así de bien se sentía?

“Más –“ la voz de Changbin estaba tan forzada, tan ronca pero aguda todo al mismo tiempo como si le faltara el aire. Sonaba tan sexy y jodido ya.

Jisung solo sonrió, extrañamente se estaba sintiendo más y más seguro con cada momento que transcurría. Antes estaba tan preocupado de sentirse expuesto, pero ahora solo quería lanzarse y ahogarse en los dos hombres con los que estaba. Y lo hizo. Se presionó a si mismo contra las mejillas abultadas, su lengua paseándose alrededor de la rosada entrada del hombre más pequeño antes de dejar a su lengua presionarse dentro. Las sacudidas de placer de Changbin volvían todo mucho más espontaneo. Changbin sabia tan bien como pudo imaginarlo. Chan no dejaba a Jisung rimmearlo ***no tengo una traducción chida para rimming, perdón :’v*** seguido, pero cuando lo hacía era justo después de haber tomado una larga ducha. Esto era diferente. Changbin, a pesar de que obviamente se había duchado, sabía algo amargo en comparación. Pero no era malo. Obviamente estaba sudando por toda la estimulación – y probablemente por los nervios de follar a una pareja.

Changbin llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Jisung, alejándolo debido a que se estaba dejando llevar. Quizá era demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Jisung bufó, levantándose solo para estremecerse ante la vista. Quizá era por eso que Changbin lo había alejado. Mientras Jisung estaba ocupado follando a Changbin con su lengua, Chan tenía su polla dentro de la boca de Changbin, sus dedos enredados en su cabello mientras la cabeza de Changbin se movía a lo largo de su longitud. Changbin lucía tan abrumado. Se veía tan bien así.

“Jisung, creo que te quiere dentro de él ahora.” La voz de Chan estaba temblorosa pero lo suficientemente estable para que Jisung entendiera. El menor asintió, enderezándose, una mano posándose sobre la suave cadera de Changbin mientras la otra separaba la piel mullida de su trasero.

“¿Es eso lo que él quiere?” Jisung susurró, inclinándose para tener una mejor vista de Changbin que estaba intentando dar su respuesta contra la longitud de Changbin, sacudiendo su mitad inferior como si le rogara a Jisung porque lo follara. “De acuerdo.” Jisung tembló, deshaciendo su cinto y bajando sus pantalones hasta sus muslos mientras sujetaba su erección recién liberada, estrellándose momentáneamente contra su estómago. Jisung no pudo evitar sisear ante el aire contra su punta goteante, la mano sobre la nalga de Changbin manchándose con el presemen que ya había empezado a gotear por el resto de su longitud. A pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, no estaba seguro de que tan fácil sería entrar en Changbin. Si batallaba mucho tendría que usar lubricante, incluso si Changbin no lucía estrecho en lo absoluto.

Jisung masajeó su punta contra la entrada contraída, suspirando mientras goteaba fluidos por el esfínter de Changbin. Lo deseaba tanto. Lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Pero aún se sentía raro. Lentamente Jisung empezó a sentirse peor y peor acerca de todo el asunto. Aún era un infiel. Tener permiso de Chan esta vez no cambiaría nada de lo anterior.

“¡Jisung por favor!” Changbin estaba jadeando, obviamente batallando para retener el aliento. Debió haberse alejado de Chan para decirle a Jisung que quería más. Jisung honestamente no quería decepcionarlo. Necesitaba darle a Changbin lo que quería, ¿cierto?

“Hazlo, paloma.” El permiso de Chan. Era tan inquietante y de ninguna manera ayudaba a apaciguar los nervios de Jisung. Pero Jisung no pudo evitar deslizarse dentro.

No fue difícil. En lo absoluto. Honestamente se sentía como si Changbin hubiera sido follado antes de que Jisung llegara. ¿Chan lo habría follado? ¿Habrían follado sin que Jisung supiera? Un millón de cosas pasaron por la mente de Jisung mientras dejaba que sus dos manos se agarraran a la piel suave de las caderas de Changbin, dando embestidas gentiles antes de entrar por completo en el hombre, un gemido suave de placer abandonando sus propios labios. Jisung alza su mirada hacia el otro par, mirando mientras Chan volvía a acomodarse dentro de la boca de Changbin, dando sus propias embestidas suaves dentro de la boca del hombre. Quizá habían follado a espaldas de Jisung. La manera en que Chan miraba a Changbin. Era diferente. Chan lo miraba con suplica. Lo estaba mirando de la misma manera en que Jisung lo estaba viendo en el auto la otra noche. Ellos debieron haber estado follando. Ellos –

Jisung dejó salir un gemido grave mientras Changbin movía sus caderas a lo largo de su longitud, trayendo de vuelta la atención de Jisung. Quizá Changbin sabía que Jisung se estaba distrayendo. Era eso o que enserio deseaba la polla de Jisung. Se lo daría. Dejaría esos pensamientos irse por ahora. Por ahora está concentrado en su liberación. Jisung tragó con fuerza, embistiendo profundo dentro del hombre que solo se estremeció y tensó debajo de él. Debió de haberse sentido tan bien para él. Jisung ya estaba lleno hasta el tope por el placer.

“Voy a correrme, Binnie – “ la voz de Chan estaba tan forzada ahora. Como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Con la manera en que se estaba enterrando a si mismo dentro de la boca de Changbin era seguro que sería así. Jisung miró mientras Chan sujetaba el cabello oscuro, dejando caer su propia cabeza hacia atrás mientras se deslizaba profundo dentro de la boca contraria. Jisung no pudo evitar darse cuenta de como Changbin tensaba sus músculos alrededor de él, solo causando que Jisung dejara salir otro gemido propio.

Jisung podía darse cuenta de que Chan estaba descendiendo de su orgasmo dentro de la boca de Changbin. Si, definitivamente habían hecho esto antes. Jisung no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el ultimo encuentro. Enserio tenía pensamientos acerca de que Changbin había estado jugando con ambos en los últimos días. Tenía sentido, de cualquier manera. Así que mientras Changbin se recuperaba él estrelló sus caderas profundo dentro de él, provocando que Changbin se ahogara con la polla de Chan.

“Jiji, tranquilo.” Chan se rio, aflojando su agarre en el cabello de Changbin mientras salía de la boca del menor, Changbin solo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos constantes ahora mientras Jisung lo embestía.

Jisung no podía evitar querer ser rudo. Había una posibilidad de que Changbin y Chan hubieran follado antes de que llegara. Changbin estaba demasiado dilatado y estaba coqueteando demasiado con Jisung como para no haber follado a su novio mientras estaban solos. ¿Pero Jisung podía siquiera estar molesto? Acepto que le diera sexo oral en su auto la noche anterior. Tuvo cada oportunidad para contarle a Chan, pero no lo hizo.

“Cálmate Jisung.” Susurró Chan, mirando a Jisung de cerca. Jisung honestamente no podía evitarlo. En cierta forma sentía que estaba castigando a Changbin. Había estado jugando con su cabeza por días, lo había hecho ser infiel. Bueno, no. ese fue Jisung. Fue infiel por si solo. No necesitaba haber aceptado las invitaciones de Changbin.

Dejó escapar un jadeo, empujando sus caderas profundo mientras se corría. Podía sentir los dedos de Changbin envolviendo su pierna como si le suplicara que no se saliera. Pero se estaba sintiendo irritable, así que alejó la mano de Changbin, permitiéndose a si mismo alejarse de la entrada del chico. Changbin dejó escapar suaves jadeos mientras el semen se escurría hacia la mesa. Era honestamente una vista muy interesante. Pero Jisung no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Súbitamente solo quería gritarle. Y a Chan. Y a si mismo. Se sintió horrible a pesar de sentirse completamente satisfecho.

“¿Jiji?” la voz de Chan se escuchó como un eco. Jisung honestamente no quería oírlo ahora mismo. No había la más mínima posibilidad de que no hubieran follado. Es por eso que Chan lo había traído aquí, para follarlo. Quizá Jisung no era infiel. Bueno, quizá él no era el único infiel.

Changbin se enderezó, sentándose con una expresión estresada antes de envolver la cintura de Jisung con sus piernas, jalándolo de vuelta a la mesa con un suave ruido sordo. Jisung tuvo que posar sus brazos sobre la madera antes de caer sobre Changbin. “¿Estás bien?” la voz de Changbin. Era tan melódicamente grave y hacia a Jisung desear estar muerto.

No estaba bien, sabía que no lo estaba. No era que no lo hubiera disfrutado por completo. Pero estaba recibiendo la desagradable sensación de remordimiento. Y no podía alejar el dolor en el pensamiento de Chan follando a alguien más sin que él lo supiera. Sabía que no era justo, él había hecho lo mismo. Él fue infiel. Lo fue.

“Woah, Jisung.” La voz de Chan. No quería oírla. “Jisung, no llores. Mierda, esta fue una mala idea.” ¿Estaba llorando? Carajo.

Jisung llevó su manga a sus ojos, la sensación de picazón del sweater golpeando sus ojos. “Estoy bien.” No estaba bien. Estaba abrumado, y no sabía como manejarlo. “Yo –“ pausó, mordiendo su labio tan fuerte como pudo, “Chan, lo siento tanto.”

Changbin frunció el ceño, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Jisung. Era tan cálida y reconfortante pero no sabía si lo quería. Ardía. Su culpa estaba consumiéndolo y quería que se detuviera. “Jisung, mírame.” No podía, su mente era un desastre. Solo quería llorar y hacerse bolita. Era tan horrible por lo que había hecho. “Jisung.” La voz de Changbin era más firme, los dedos limpiando las mejillas sobre sus mejillas. “Él sabe.”

De pronto Jisung realmente quería desmayarse. O morirse. Quizá la muerte era mejor. ¿Él sabe? ¡¿Él sabe qué?! Jisung gimoteó entonces, escondiendo su rostro en su manga. La sensación de la cálida palma de Chan corriendo entre su cabello solo volvía peor todo. De pronto la boca de su estomago ardía. El enserio estaba a punto de vomitar.

“Paloma, cálmate.” No era una paloma. Era un cuervo. No, quizá un buitre. Se sentía tan perverso y lentamente sintió que se derretía en el agarre de Changbin. No era el agarre en el que debería estar cayendo, pero lo era. Changbin suspiró, envolviendo con sus brazos la nuca de Jisung, repartiendo pequeños besos por el cabello de Jisung como si le importara. No quería.

“Debimos haberle dicho eso en primer lugar.” Chan continuó, siseando a través del aire como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Quizá lo había hecho. “Jisung, está bien. No estoy enojado. Changbin me dijo lo que pasó. Jisung por favor no llores.” ¿él sabía? ¿Changbin le dijo? Nada de esto estaba haciendo a Jisung sentirse mejor. Chan sabía. Estaba consciente de que Jisung le había sido infiel. Esto era horrible.

De pronto Jisung fue alejado de la calidez de Changbin y fue reemplazada por el abrazo fuerte de Chan, la sensación del pecho de su novio solo haciendo que su culpa aumentara aún más. Jisung enterró su rostro, temblando contra el hombre mientras sus lagrimas continuaban. Se sentía horrible. Tan horrible.

“Ah, Jisungie. No llores.” Repitió Chan, dejando el cabello de Jisung mientras presionaba besos inocentes, “esto es mi culpa, ¿okay? Tú no has hecho nada malo.” ¿Qué? Si lo hizo. Fue infiel. Chan sabía eso, ¿verdad? “Le pedí a Changbin que te buscara. Para hacer las cosas más cómodas.” ¿Más cómodas? Jisung estaba todo menos cómodo. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Chan? “Jisung, yo le pedí que coqueteara contigo.”

Jisung gimoteó, alzando su rostro y negando con la cabeza hacia Chan. “No solo coqueteamos, Chan.” No estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran claras. Quizá lo fueron. La expresión de Chan se desplomó, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Jisung como si se sintiera mal por él. “Te fui infiel.”

Changbin suspiró, inclinándose para presionar besos pequeños al cabello de Jisung. No sabía que hacer al respecto. Debería haberse alejado, pero era tan reconfortante. “Chan sabía que iba a pasar, no te enojes.” ¿Qué?

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Me pidió si podía hacer que me follaras antes de hoy.” Jisung se atragantó, alejándose de Chan para verlo a los ojos. ¿Él qué? “Él quería ver si tu estarías cómodo conmigo.”

“¡¿Para ver si te sería infiel?!” Exclamó Jisung, sintiéndose pequeño y aún más derrotado que antes. ¿Chan hizo esto para ponerlo a prueba? Jisung sintió a su corazón hundirse.

“Para ver si estarías lo suficientemente cómodo con él.” Chan suspiró, mirando a Jisung con ojos suaves, “no para ver si me engañarías. Solo quería que él te gustara así que –“ Chan se detuvo, mirando a Changbin como si todo esto fuera un error. Si que lo era, joder. Esto no era divertido y Jisung realmente se sentía dolido.

Changbin sujetó el rostro de Jisung, acercando sus labios a los suyos. ¿Qué era esto? Esto ya no era excitante o divertido. Esto era degradante y doloroso. Jisung se alejó, negando frenéticamente con su cabeza. “Jisung, él no quería meterme en esto sin que tu lo quisieras también.” Jisung cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Meterlo? ¿Chan quería meter a Changbin en lo suyo?

“Hice esto en la peor manera posible, ¿no?” Chan suspiró, Jisung incapaz de retirar su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Changbin, “Jiji, quería traer a Changbin a lo que nosotros somos. Una pareja – ¿o trio? No quería hacer nada a menos que tu lo quisieras también. Si le decías a Changbin que se alejara y me decías a mi que no te sentías cómodo, no lo habría intentado, pero – solo quería que tú te sintieras cómodo.”

Jisung quería explotar. Tomó una respiración profunda, mirando a Changbin a los ojos, “¿así que me hiciste creer que te había sido infiel?”

Chan siseó, “No pensé que te ibas a sentir tan mal al respecto. Siempre habíamos sido muy abiertos el uno con el otro, pero no podía decirte que quería meter a otro sujeto a nuestra relación si tu no estabas de acuerdo. Si lo hacía y tu no hubieras estado de acuerdo tú – tú me habrías dejado, ¿no?”

“¿Entonces has estado engañándome?” el pecho de Jisung se contrajo. ¿Por cuanto tiempo habrá estado Chan deseando hacer esto? “Ustedes dos han estado juntos y no me dijis – “

“No, no bebé no.” Chan se adelantó, sujetando el rostro de Jisung. Chan lucía dolido. Pero Jisung se sentía peor. ¿Qué era esto? “Cuando estábamos haciendo nuestras listas juntos, contacté a Changbin una vez que hablamos sobre esto del trío, y congeniamos bastante bien. No iba a ser nada importante al inicio, pero hicimos clic tan bien. Empezamos a hablar más y más y – él en verdad se enamoró de ti. Enserio. La manera en que hablaba de ti me asustaba. Me asustaba que intentara robarte así que…” Chan estudió la expresión de Jisung. No era buena. “Le dije que intentara conquistarte. Que, si te gustaba tanto como a mí, nosotros podríamos… hacer esto un tipo de relación poliamorosa. Dios suena tan horrible ahora que lo digo.”

Jisung sorbió por la nariz, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Chan. No estaba seguro de como debía sentirse acerca de lo que Chan había hecho. A pesar de que Chan le había pedido a Changbin que intentara hacerlo con Jisung, no podía evitar sentir que le había sido infiel. Carajo, el enserio amaba a Chan. Y le gustaba Changbin. Algo acerca de Changbin simplemente lo emocionaba. Pero no lo amaba. ¿Chan creyó que se enamoraría y se convertirían en un trío? ¿era eso lo que Chan pensó?

“Lo siento, Jisung.” La voz de Changbin era suave, “No pretendía interponerme entre ustedes dos. Nosotros enserio no íbamos a hacer nada a menos que tu lo quisieras. Esta fue una muy mala idea, pero enserio me gustaría estar con ustedes chicos. Solo si tu quieres. Lo cual… creo que ya no es posible.” Changbin soltó esta risa débil que hizo a Jisung querer gritar. Sonaba tan hermoso y Jisung no sabía que hacer al respecto.

“Si esto es demasiado… Jisung, lo siento mucho. Te juro que jamás he hecho algo con Binnie. Nada en lo absoluto. Solo hoy. No he hecho nada más.” Chan lucía tan arrepentido y manipulador. Estaba haciendo a Jisung sentirse mal por haber sido engañado. Pero lo amaba. Chan no quería hacerle daño. No quería. Lo sabía.

“Así que…” Jisung alzó su rostro, estudiando la expresión dolida de Chan, “¿quieres que los tres estemos juntos?” no era algo que Jisung odiara. Pero la manipulación para ello le estaba doliendo. Mucho. “Debiste habérmelo dicho y ya…”

“No quería que me dejaras.” Lloriqueó Chan, “te amo tanto, no quería perderte por algo estúpido.”

Jisung bufó, inclinándose para presionar un beso débil sobre la boca de Chan. No podía odiarlo. Eso no funcionaría. Amaba a Chan. Lo amaba demasiado. “Te odio por hacerme creer que te había lastimado.” Chan hizo una expresión de dolor. “Pero puedo intentar…” Jisung se detuvo, su mirada posándose en Changbin. “Puedo tratar, pero si no me gusta…”

“Me ire.” Acabó Changbin, recargándose contra la mesa, “si no te gusta yo me iré. Nunca volveré.” Sonaba tan severo.

“¿Hablas enserio?” susurró Chan, su voz adolorida y débil. “Jisung, no quiero lastimarte. Debí haber preguntado y ya.”

“Tienes razón, debiste haberlo hecho.” Jisung tomó otro respiro, manteniéndose tan calmado como pudo, “pero está bien. Podemos intentarlo. Hicimos una lista, ¿no?” Chan asintió, “mi nuevo deseo es intentar una relación poliamorosa. Hagámoslo.”

La tensión en Chan se desvaneció, pero su expresión aún era todo menos emocionada, “Jisung, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Si tu realmente no quieres esto – “

“Ugh, Chan cállate.” Chilló Jisung, haciendo un puchero hacia Chan, “ya lo dejé chupármela en el auto así que solo hagámoslo oficial.” Chan murmuró un okay, su rostro enrojeciéndose ante el súbito atrevimiento de Jisung. “Si lo odio, paramos.”

Podemos parar –


End file.
